


Unexpected guest

by starduststories



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, idk - Freeform, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 15:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starduststories/pseuds/starduststories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt: “hi, i know we have never talked before but my room mate just sexiled me. can i please crash on your couch? and borrow some clothes maybe?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected guest

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic and it's probably really shitty but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Hope you enjoy it.

It was a quiet night, and Nico was getting ready for his Star Wars marathon. He had everything prepared, the computer, the popcorn and a big fluffy blanket to keep himself warm.  
What he didn’t expect was a knock on his door as he was about to start the III Episode. 

He grumpily headed to the door, and opened it ready to glare at whoever had disturbed his Saturday night.

But he stopped the insult he was about to throw when he caught sight of his neighbour standing on his doorstep with mild embarrassment. His broad and tanned shoulders were shrunken as if he was trying to make himself look smaller. His blond locks were messy but it gave him a surfer look that fitted him perfectly. And finally his freckled face was slightly covered by a soft blush.

“Is there anything I can do for you?” asked Nico with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

“Uhm… I know we have never talked before but my roommate kicked me out to have sex with his girlfriend and I have nowhere to stay the night.” He said without looking at Nico in the eye “Okay, this is really embarrassing but…can I… crush on your couch, please?” only when he finished he dared to look at Nico. “I’m Will by the way. Sorry for not saying that earlier.”

Nico looked at Will for one second, considering if he should let him in or not. Sure, Will has a stranger, but he had heard things about him, and not one of them were bad. And he was really cute.

Just as Will started to think that Nico would tell him to fuck off, Nico stepped inside and left the door open for Will.

“Make yourself comfortable” Nico said as he resumed his film.

Will looked around. The apartment was designed the same as his, but the decoration was completely different. He liked it. It was covered in shades of grey and dark furniture. It really suited Nico.

Will walked to the couch, still a bit unsure about where to sit or what to do. He decided to sit next to Nico but making sure he didn’t invade his space. It was then that he noticed what film Nico was watching.

“Which episode it is?” he asked

Nico turned his head a bit surprised to hear him so close. He was so immersed in the film, he hadn’t noticed Will sitting down. 

“The third one” he paused not sure what to say next “Have you seen the others?”

“Yeah but it was a really long time ago” Will’s voice sounded a bit off. “My step-brother Michael made me watch them when we were little.” And he smiled sadly at the bittersweet memory.

Nico looked at him with worry, Will’s mood had suddenly shifted and he looked as if he was about to cry. He tentatively placed a hand on his shoulder. He wanted to ask him what was wrong, but he also wanted to respect Will’s privacy. 

“Are you alright? I can bring you water or something” Nico didn’t know what to do.

Will took a deep calming breath and counted to ten, trying to repress the tears.

“I’m fine” and at seeing Nico’s doubting face he rectified “I’ll be fine, it’s just…”

His breath started to come out faster and he closed his eyes in the last attempt not to cry.

Nico started rubbing soothing circles on Will’s back, whispering reassuring words in his ear.

Finally 20 minutes later, Will calmed down enough to speak. 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to come into your house uninvited and break down crying like a 5 year old. I’m so so sorry. I’ll leave immediately and I’ll bring you something tomorrow to apologize for inconvenience and…”

“Shut up you idiot,” Nico said cutting Will’s speech. “Stop apologizing. You didn’t cause me any trouble or inconvenience or whatever you call it. You will not leave to sleep god knows where and you won’t bring me anything tomorrow, okay?”

Will could only nod, surprised by Nico’s little outburst. 

“Now, you don’t have to tell me what happened but if you want to talk I’m here. My friends say I’m a good listener.” Nico said in a more gentle tone.

Will looked down, as if trying to decide what to do. He took a deep breath and faced Nico.

“Michael died a year ago in a car accident. We were coming back from the shops when a truck crashed into our car. I fell unconscious but only got a broken rib. Michael…” Will’s voice quivered “…he died due to the injuries of the accident.” And Will’s voice broke at the end. “ I just miss him so fucking much” he said while wiping a stray tear that ran down his cheek.

He looked up when he heard Nico take a sharp breath, and he was surprised to find him with glassy eyes. Before he could ask any question Nico spoke.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone. My sister Bianca died too. And there isn’t a day I don’t miss her.”

After that there was only silence. Despite the previous situation the silence wasn’t tense, they were both lost in their own thoughts, subconsciously finding comfort in each other’s company.

When Nico’s mind returned to the present he realized that the film had ended. He thought about watching it from the beginning but turned down the idea when he yawned. Maybe it was better to go to sleep.

“Let’s go to bed” he said while he stood up from the couch. When he saw that Will wasn’t following he said, “Come on”.

Will looked at him with a confused expression. “ But the couch…”

“I’m not gonna let you sleep on that, my bed is big enough for both of us.”

And Will followed. When he entered the bedroom we was met with a pair of pants thrown at his face.

“They are my cousin’s, they should fit” Nico said “the bathroom’s over there” he continued while pointing to a door on the left.

When Will came out of the bathroom, Nico was already in bed covered with his dark sheets. Will got in, trying not to lay too close to Nico, but as they fell asleep and the night went on, they drifted closer until their bodies were bathed in each other’s warmth.


End file.
